


there's a chill in the air but i feel warm

by Mellifluous Nebulous (Gastrodon)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Romance, also. they dont know eachother au, basically i wrote an au, luffy is freezing cold, there is no sanuso in this sorry folks they're just side characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2559101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gastrodon/pseuds/Mellifluous%20Nebulous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luffy turned his head, glancing at the person who just sat down about two feet away. His hair was very green.</p>
<p>an AU about how it's 3 am and it's freezing outside but some idiot forgot their jacket so some nice stranger helps them out</p>
            </blockquote>





	there's a chill in the air but i feel warm

**Author's Note:**

> it is 1:30 am and i had a need for zolu so i wrote this

It's 3 am, in the middle of December, in the middle of one of the more particularly cold weeks.

Luffy sneezes, shivering slightly and crossing his arms, the thin tank top and shorts he is wearing does NOTHING to make him get warm.

He would LOVE to go back inside and bundle up in his covers and blankets and go back to cuddling his pillow, but he's not allowed to, because someone just so happened to set off the fire alarm in their building.

So he's outside with a bunch of other people, all wearing warm clothes and jackets and shoes, while he casually forgot about the whole "it's freezing outside and it snowed a few days ago" and dashed out of the building at the sound of the alarm.

Go him.

"Luffy!" A familiar voice rang out, and Luffy looked in the direction of the call, seeing Usopp run toward him. (dressed in a sweater and some warm looking sweatpants)

"Hi--" Pause to sneeze. "Usopp." Luffy finished, sniffling.

"Aren't you cold?" Usopp looks stunned at Luffy's attire, and Luffy frowns in response.

"Maybe." Luffy answers, not really in the mood for stupid questions right now. He wanted a jacket. Or hot chocolate. Or to sleep in a warm bed.

Any of those options were fine.

"Why didn't you grab anything? I sleep in this, so I'm good, but don't you leave your jacket by the door? And some better shoes?" Usopp pointed down at Luffy's flip-flop clad feet, grinning a bit at Luffy's expense.

"I was rushing! The only thing I thought to grab was my hat!" Luffy protested, forcefully shoving his hat onto his head in defiance, before crossing his arms again. "I'm gonna go find some where to sit down."

"Don't fall asleep and die!" Usopp called as Luffy walked away, and he waved his hand in response, going to the sidewalk and sitting on the edge under a lamp.

Maybe artificial light will make him warmer.

Pulling his knees up and making himself in a ball, Luffy shivered by himself for a while, wondering how he was ever able to go hiking in the cold mountains with Nami and Sanji that one time. (Well, he did collapse from exhaustion and had to be taken to close by cabin that conveniently had a doctor, but that's another story.)

Taking a nap seemed like a great idea right now, but just as he was closing his eyes and settling in for sleep, some yelling interrupted him.

"So, was it you who set the fire, shit cook?!"

"No way in hell, Marimo! I was sleeping, as most people DO at this hour!" (' _That sounded like Sanji.'_ Luffy noted)

"Ugh, just shut the hell up and go away! I don't want to deal with you at this hour."

Luffy frowned. They both needed to shut the hell up in his opinion.

Readying himself to sleep again, he froze when he felt the presence of someone next to him and heard the sound of someone sitting down. Luffy turned his head, glancing at the person who just sat down about two feet away.

His hair was very green.

"Hi." Luffy greeted quietly. Usually he'd be more excited at the prospect of a new friend, but he was too cold for excitement.

"Hey." Green-hair replied, staring at Luffy with slight concern. "You know...aren't you a bit underdressed?"

"I rushed, didn't think." Luffy answered curtly, not wanting to explain it all. He just wanted a nap...

The green-hair guy didn't reply to that, just sat in silence for a bit as Luffy decided to ignore his presence and close his eyes.

They kept that up for about 2 minutes. Luffy ignoring him and almost asleep, green-hair staying quiet. The little peaceful air was broken when green-hair dropped something on Luffy's head.

Luffy blinked. It was warm.

Lifting his head and pulling the mysterious item off, he looked at it and then at green-hair, who was standing up now and walking away.

"Hey, wait, I can't just--"

"Don't bother. Keep it for now." Green-hair stopped him from protesting, walking off to who-knows-where.

Luffy stood there for a bit, cold, holding a random guy's jacket, before deciding that what's done is done and he is going to use this jacket to the best of his abilities.

Shoving his arms through the sleeves and pulling it tight around himself, Luffy grinned. The jacket was kind of huge on him, the sleeves going past his hands and the end of the jacket being at mid-thigh, but he was perfectly okay with this.

 

He was warm.

 

* * *

 

Luffy showed up at Green-hair's room two days later, jacket in hand and smile on his face.

"Hi, Zoro! My friend Sanji helped me find you. And also told me your name." Luffy supplied before Zoro asked anything, dumping the jacket into the confused man's arms, "Thanks for giving it to me!"

"Uh, no big deal. No need to thank me." Zoro shrugged, throwing his jacket over his shoulder. "I'm kinda surprised you returned it."

"What, didn't trust a stranger you just met?" Luffy joked. "Anyway, As a way of saying thank you, Wanna go grab lunch with me?" Luffy offered, shrugging a shoulder.

Zoro blinked, and Luffy rocked on his heels, the grin never leaving.  
"You know what? Sure." Zoro pulled on the jacket just given to him, quickly shoving on his boots and zipping up the jacket.

By the end of the afternoon, they had learned a bunch about eachother (like why luffy's has the hat, and why zoro has the scar, and why is zoro's hair so green? and why does luffy have that scar? and what do you mean your dad is dracule mihawk?!) and they were talking as if they'd known eachother for years.

"Wanna do this again sometime?" Luffy asked suddenly when they were at Zoro's door.

Zoro smirked. "Fine by me."

He shut the door, and Luffy bit his lip in an attempt to keep his rays of happiness at bay, fighting the bright sunny smile that threatened to show, but in the end, he lost the fight with himself and practically ran back to his own room, feeling giddy.

 

His cheeks felt more than warm, but he was perfectly okay with that.

 

**Author's Note:**

> well that happened. i might add a chapter to this?? idk. or i might write some usopp/nami. or this cruise au i have been planning. who knows???


End file.
